Evergreen
by StormyNight108
Summary: I was never ambitious for someone to believe in me. It would be nice, yes, but for the past nearly three hundred years, I had lived in a shy silence. I lived with joy that I could help a child smile. What I wasn't prepared for was a unification with someone I knew a long, long time ago. He too, was reborn by the moon's choice. I am Jack Frost's sister, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

_292 years ago_

Knowledge was a definite comfort in times when you are lost. It was what soothed your assurance, and unfortunately, sometimes impossible to have. The forest was a dark, erie fog that stood and surrounded me. I surveyed my surroundings for a moment, laying on the forest floor with my palms down. Leaves crunched when I moved. I lay belly first, my head buried in the brush around me.

I was scared. I slowly got onto my knees, my palms crunching orange leaves as I pushed my weight up. It was pretty chilly, reminding me of fall. I rubbed my hands against my arms, shivering as I lifted my head. The moon hung in the sky, illuminating the forest with a light glow. It was so big, so bright. I began to calm down, assured by it's comforting light.

I looked down at the leaves under my palms as they began to tickle my skin. Lifting my hand, I found fresh, green leaves. But only a moment ago, they had been dead. With a puzzled face, I touched the edge of a dead leaf, only to watch as lush, fresh green color encased it. It was fresh, as if recently picked.

I stood up, my fright melting away under the giant moon's glow. My confusion was clear. What on earth? How was this possible?

_My name is Pippa Evergreen._

I lifted my head. Where had this piece of information reside from? The moon. The moon had just told me my name. I backed away for a moment, confused and curious. My back bumped against a branch. When I turned around, I found fresh leaves begin to grow from the stems. I flipped around again to face my creation, my eyes widening. I lifted my hands and looked at them, following the swirls of the prints imprinted in a pattern. What was so special about them that I could do such marvelous things?

Excitement flooded through me at the thought of what I could do. I lifted my hand to a vine encircling the tree. It grew lush, and I smiled with amazement. I unwrapped it from the tree without touching it, and it obeyed my commands to my own excitement. It slithered out like a snake.

I laughed with enthusiasm, twirling as I guided the vine through the air. What else was I able to do? I studied the vine for a moment before clenching my fists. The leaves began to wilt, turning orange colors and plucking themselves from the root. They painted the ground around me, and I smiled. Amazing!

I lifted my head. In the distance, I saw lights. It took away the little fear I had left. I was near civilization! I smiled and began to race after the lights, running as fast as I could. The leaves under my feet grew lush, and the grass grew with each step. Beautiful. Simply beautiful.

I kept running. The wind rushed around me, making me colder than I already was, but I continued to run. Unfortunately, in my pace I was not aware of the trench feet away. I stepped forward, expecting solid ground but recieving empty space. I began to fall. I had no time to cry out, and I closed my eyes to prepare for impact. I was falling, falling... where was the ground? When would my legs hit the bottom?

Impact never came, to my own surprise. Only striking panic to my belly. My squinted eyes blinked open slowly, as if afraid to look. I found my legs danging over the creek at the bottom of the trench, and my arms flailed out in mid-air. I was floating. More than that; as I focused, I began to fly. I raised myself out of the trench, taking the side and crawling onto land, panting with fear and excitement.

I grew amazed once again. I could fly! I began to laugh, standing up and continuing my race to the town. I leaped into the air, keeping myself suspended in the wind. The lights grew as I neared. I stretched my arms out, laughing all the way. Flying! I was actually flying! The wind felt as if it pushed me through the air. I grinned. This was so amazing!

A neighborhood came into view. I set my feet on solid ground, growing silent as I scanned for life. My excitement turned to silent curiosity, with the guilty feeling of how I shouldn't be here. I pushed the feeling down. There! Two children walked down the sidewalk, laughing and joking in deep conversation. Shyness overcame me for a moment, and I lingered. But curiosity nagged. I wanted to know where I was. I took a deep breath and stepped into the open. I waved my hand to them to direct their divided attention.

"E-excuse me!" I called. They didn't even glance at me. I frowned, inching closer. "Hello? Can you tell me where I am?" I pressed, walking after them.

Frustrated, I turned and stood in front of them. They continued to ignore me. "I-I'm sorry to bother... but I just-"

The children did not stop. Instead, they continued to walk. I didn't feel a thing as they suddenly passed through me, leaving no trace of my existence. Their conversation didn't break, and their smiles never left them. I gasped aloud, putting a hand on my chest with sudden fear. "What?" I muttered, eyes wide. I backed away, turning to watch the children walk away in their conversation. I breathed deeply, panicking. They just... walked right through me! Like I didn't exist!

I lingered for a moment, shivering in the cold as it began to rain. I was alone with my powers, unseen by all. Who am I?

_My name is Pippa Evergreen._

I closed my eyes, growing irritated, confused, and my head became a jumbled mess of confusion. I retreated to the shadowed woods. All around me, the tree's leaves began to wilt and shed off the branches. I fought back tears, but really, what was the point? I let my eyes drip.

_My name is Pippa Evergreen. Will you tell me more, Moon?_

The silver orb did nothing but light my way through the forest paths, in a silence that lasted for almost three hundred years.

_So this is the beginning of my story, Evergreen. Pippa is about 16 in this story. Since all guardians had means of easy tranport, I decided to grant her flight. Mostly because it's a fun way to travel, but also because I am too uncreative XD. Hope you enjoy as the story unfolds!_

_For those who are reading my drabble series Frostbitten, I'm probably going to take a break with that and add on when I feel like it._

_Oh, and concerning Pippa's last name, I don't think Jack's last name was really Frost before he was Jack Frost, so I decided to use my idea as an advantage for this story._

_And for those who don't know, Pippa is the name of Jack's sister. The one he saved from the ice. I just hope no one mistakes her for an OC._

_But anyhow, welcome to Evergreen!_


	2. Chapter 2

The fall was late, in the ending days of November, inviting Jack Frost for a snowfall. He sat perched in the treetops this day, surveying the towns and cities with his staff at his side as a light fog set in. The winter months were coming, deeming Jack's job to begin soon. He had already returned from the snow in the southern hemisphere. By his will, a light snowfall began above him, sprinkling the ground as he gave a soft smile. The sun was beginning to set in the late autumn evening. Leaves coated the ground around him, and he knew they'd soon have to go. He stood up by aid of his staff, and floated to the ground where his bare feet crunched a few stray leaves. He twirled his staff in a sweeping-motion, kicking the leaves into the air. He chuckled and strode forward, confident in the fresh fall of snow. Putting one hand in his hoodie pocket, he looked at trees. He should coat them with snow soon.

A few children ran into the open, excited smiled exchanging as they caught sight of the snow. Jack grinned, even though none of the children were aware of his presence. That was fine. The number of children who believed in him were growing ever so slowly. He walked forward in the snow as the children stuck out their tounges. Unfortuntely, there wasn't enough snow for a snowball fight. Not yet, anyway.

A pile of leaves sat at the root of a tree. Two of the children raced forward and dove into the orange mess of dead plants, giggling with excitement. They kicked leaves at each other, and a girl's laugh errupted.

But wait... the two children in the leaves were boys. Jack stepped closer, his face growing puzzled. Another laugh, obviously from a girl.

Jack lifted his head. His eyes widened.

There in the tree. A tall, lithe girl stood in the branches. She had one hand on the branches, her green eyes sparkling under the snow's bright reflection. She had brown stringy hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her dress was dark brown as well, but the bottom had a green color with a twisted and curled patten like vines. She wore brown flats on her feet, and she looked about fifteen or sixteen. At least, somewhat younger than Jack, but not by much.

Jack suddenly wondered if the teen could get down. Jack floated upwards to the girl, ready to do something if she fell. But she seemed confident in the dead tree, watching the two children in the leaves with happiness. She plucked a dead leaf off of the tree she stood on and twirled it in her fingers. She shifted her weight onto another branch as she watched the boys from the height.

"Careful there." Jack muttered. He raised his staff, ready to help if she needed it. The trees had a little bit of ice here and there. He'd make sure she wouldn't fall.

But as soon as he spoke, the girl raised her head, her eyes locking with his. She stared at him for a long moment, and Jack paused. A few seconds passed by as they studied eachother. He took a deep breath and came closer. It wasn't every day he found a child who believed in him. "You can see me..?" He asked, stretching his hand out to the teenage girl.

Her eyes flashed with something unreadable. Before Jack could react, she turned and jumped off the branch. "Wait!" Jack called, stretching out his hands. But wait, she wasn't falling. She was... flying?

Jack shook his confusion away and took off after her. "Hey! Hold on!" He called. He saw the teen in his sight, far off. She was pretty fast. He could already tell by now, this wasn't a normal girl. She didn't look behind her as she fled.

She grabbed a branch and spun out of the way, taking off in a different direction. Jack had to come to a quick stop, taking hold of the same branch and clumsily following the girl. She had now ceased in flying, and now leaped from tree branch to tree branch.

She looked back. Her gaze was as frightened as a rabbit's. Jack couldn't help but find a sense of recognition to the teenage girl, though he didn't remember ever seeing her before. He could have possibly seen her once or twice, unaware that she was like him. He tried to follow her movements, taking step on a tree branch and leaping through the dead trees. But he could not find the grace that this girl performed so elegantly.

"Stop!" Jack cried out. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

The girl didn't turn around. Instead, she leaped from the branches, stepping foot onto the ground. She began to slow down, and Jack took the advantage to get closer. The girl suddenly came to a stop as Jack set foot on the ground. "Hey! I just want to talk." He placed his staff on the ground and lifted his hands up to prove his peace.

She stared at him for a long moment. Jack took a deep breath and took a step forward. Wrong move. The girl waved her hands in a circular motion, kicking up the leaves on the ground and making them gather in front of her. Jack raced forward, cutting his way through the leaves with his hands. But once he reached the other side, the girl was gone.

He hesitated for a moment, staring into the deeper parts of the woods. He looked at the leaves, that had now floated gently to the ground along with his snowflakes. Every once in a while, Jack would run into someone like himself. There were only a handful, and rare to find. But there was something about this girl that struck him different.

With a puzzled mind, he scooped up his staff and took to the sky, unaware of the pair of green eyes watching him until he was swallowed up by the clouds.

_So, this chapter is rather short, but they should get longer. I've started to form Pippa's personality with shyness, and happiness for little things. But all character should develop flaws right? Right._

_Thank you for the reviews and follows! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

As years continue to slip by, Jack would always manage to spot this girl. From a distance, of course. She didn't seem too keen on being spotted. He would usually see her when he came to transition fall to winter. She would be getting rid of the tree's last few leaves. Was she supposed to be Mother Nature? No, Mother Nature was said to be a woman, who ruled over all seasons. This teenage girl only seemed to be present during the autumn seasons. Unless of course, she helped spring grow as well. That was a certain possibility.

So she controlled the season plants. That was about all he could tell from where he watched her. She was very beautiful, with an elegant form as she swept the leaves during autumn. Sometimes when children would come outside, she would scoop the leaves into piles, letting the children run and leap into the leaves.

He wondered if, like himself, she didn't remember her past. That could be one place to start if he could ever have a conversation with her. He could explain what Tooth had told him long ago. Satisfied for a reason to approach the girl, he then began to plan how he could speak to her without her running away.

This one late fall season in particular, he resided in the branches of a tall tree as he hoped for her arrival. There were still leaves to pluck around this area, and he was a bit early anyway. A cold breeze swept through the air because of his presence, but he didn't start a snowfall just yet. He folded his hands behind his head.

This was around the time the children would be leaving their schoolyards. This girl would most likely come soon to make a few leaf piles. Sure enough, as he raised his head he spotted the girl in the distance. She balanced on a single branch, sweeping the leaves off of the branches.

He stood up, leaning against the trunk of his tree as he contemplated how to approach her. He twirled his staff, thinking of the many options before choosing one and jumping to the ground. He began to walk towards where she was, though she was oblivious to him. He picked up his staff and jerked it, tossing a multitude of dead leaves towards her. With a surprised face, she flipped around and blocked the leaves from touching her.

"Excuse me... um... my bad. I came a little early this season. Can't go anywhere without your powers doing something, right?" He laughed. The girl suddenly realized someone was speaking to her, and looked down at the boy feet below her. Her eyes widened, and she looked about ready to flee. "Wait, don't go!" His laugh cut short as he reached his hand out to her in visible surrender.

She stared down at him, one arm hugging a branch on her right. He mustered up the courage to take a few paces towards her tree. "I've seen you around a few times. I'm one of the only few who can see you." He assured. She remained in her steady perch on the branch.

With a sigh, he began to fly upwards towards her. She flinched, biting her lip. But Jack held up his hands again, showing surrender. His staff tucked under his arm so he could use both hands. "I'm Jack Frost. What's your name?" He asked calmly.

She seemed to stare for a long time. She finally brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and swallowed. "I- I'm Evergreen."

"Is that your full name?" He asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"N-no but, I don't like my first name." She replied, looking like a scared mouse.

"Oh." Jack frowned. "Well, can I at least shorten your last name so I can call you by it easier? How about Eve?" He suggested, crossing his arms with a satisfied smile.

"I guess Eve is good." She fluttered down a bit, now sitting on the branch with a tired, shy gaze.

Jack took hold of a branch to the side, putting a bare foot against the trunk and using a hand on a branch to hold his position. His free hand now dangled downward, his staff resting loosely in his fingers. "So, Eve," He began, "you have the powers of plant life?" He smiled, finally getting conversation out of her.

She hesitated. "I guess you can say that." She answered. "And you have the powers of winter?"

He nodded. "I'm one of the Guardians."

Her gaze snapped up then, her eyes widening. After a few moments of thought, she looked back to the teenage boy. "I've heard about the Guardians before." She muttered. Eve brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Protecting children, bringing them things like dreams and hope. I've always wanted to be someone like that."

Jack frowned, oddly finding this girl completely opposite to him. He thought about launching into his own story about how he didn't want to be a guardian, but decided against it. It was her dream to be one, and his own opinions in the past might sway her mind. But even as he started thinking of what to say, she jumped in again, now with an excited expression. "But to actually meet one! Is it fun? Do you help bring joy to children? Do they-" She cut short, her gaze suddenly becoming distant. "Do they see you?"

"So many questions." Jack laughed. "It is fun, I do bring joy to children, and only a handful actually see me." He answered. The look on her face was puzzled. "It's a long story. Does anyone see you?" He asked.

The look on her face was the saddest of any face he had ever seen. She shook her head slowly, looking down as children were suddenly released from their schools. A few let out bursts of excitement and dove into the leaf piles she had created earlier. "But it doesn't matter if they see me." She suddenly answered. "I just love watching the smiles on their faces when they play in the pile of leaves I create. I just want to bring life into their eyes." She curled her arms around her knees tighter.

He smiled, looking down. "I know what you mean by that."

With a small noise that sounded like laughter, Eve stood up. "Do you think I could be a guardian?" She suddenly asked out of nowhere, eyes wide with wonder. Jack turned his gaze to her, suddenly becoming shy himself. Was that possible? To bring someone in as a guardian without the Moon's choosing? He wondered if it had ever been done to the others.

He didn't want to waltz into North's workshop with a pretty girl asking if she could be a guardian. That would send off all the wrong ideas. Plus, he'd probably get lectured about taking in any person he saw to be a guardian. It was an honor, not a random pick. The silent look on Jack's face was enough to tell Eve that it would be complicated for her to be one. He lifted his sad eyes to her, and she caught them. She seemed distraught. "Oh." She muttered, sitting back down. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"The Man in the Moon chooses the Guardians." He answered simply, raising his staff to the sky where the Moon usually hung.

Her gaze snapped back to him. "The moon?" She asked suddenly, as if it meant something bigger.

"Did the moon speak to you when you came here?"

"Yes!" She jumped back up, eyes wide. "He's the one that named me!"

"He named me too." He answered with a smile.

"And he picks the Guardians?" She asked, her tone becoming wary.

He nodded solemnly.

"Did he chose you right when you got here?"

He suddenly laughed, closing his eyes as if plunged into memory. Eve hesitated, watching him from where she sat. He slowly shook his head with a soft smile. "Nope." He finally answered with a giggle. "No, he let me live on this earth for a good three hundred years before I was chosen."

"Really?" She gasped.

He nodded. "Maybe your time to be a Guardian will come." He spoke, hoping his words could cheer her up. With a soft smile, she looked back down at the children below. Jack looked to the sky, blinking at the Autumn sun. "I've got to get ready; winter is in a few days. See you around?" He suggested, fluttering back upwards.

There were millions of questions running through Eve's eyes when Jack was airborne. He wished he could answer them all. Plus, it wasn't every day he could have a conversation with someone. But he really had to go, and Eve understood. She gave a small wave. "Yeah, see you around."


End file.
